Our Happiness
by Penikia
Summary: Aomine yang merasa telah merenggut kebahagian Kagami. kini tahu apa yang dimaksud kebahagiaan yang Kagami maksud. /"Justru bagus kan. Berarti, Banyak orang yang berbahagia atas hubungan kita"/ "Harusnya aku tak menembakmu waktu itu sehingga kau bisa menikmati hidup normalmu dengan bahagia."/"Kagami!"/


**Our Happiness  
**

 **Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aomine D. X Kagami T.**

 **#AOKAGALAXY PROJECTChall**

 **Warn! : Typo(s), maybe OOC, Romance but Fail, etc.**

* * *

Aomine meregangkan badannya. Berdiri dari kursinya yang terasa panas, jam pulang telah berbunyi dengan cepat. ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, tanpa membereskan bukunya karena yang dia lakukan selama pelajaran hanyalah tidur, mendinginkankan kepalanya yang terus-terusan memutar memori tentangnya dan kekasihnya. yang setiap kali mengingatnya, matanya terasa perih dan ada sesuatu di hatinya yang menyayat.

'Kagami Taiga'

Ah. Dia rindu orang itu, kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya setahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang merenggut kebahagiaan orang itu. Dan Aomine menyesalinya, sangat menyesalinya. Oh great! Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang.

Angin hari ini terasa begitu dingin baginya. Aomine berjalan, terus berjalan kearah gerbang. Dan melihat siluet biru muda sedang berdiri disana, Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menunggunya. Ah.. bahkan dia bisa dengan jelas melihat Kuroko yang biasanya hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko memanggil tepat setelah Aomine berhenti didepannya.

"Yo Tetsu."

"Kau terlihat murung Aomine-kun. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir, meski wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... mungkin?" ragu, Aomine ragu apa dia masih baik-baik saja.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Bukankah hari ini kita akan mengunjungi Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Jika dia tahu kau berwajah seperti itu, mungkin dia tak akan senang."

"Kau duluan saja. Aku... maksudku, masih ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan." Jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap kosong jalan. Kuroko melihat mantan 'bayangan'nya sebentar, menimang-nimang apakah akan baik jika dia membiarkannya sendirian?

Merasa orang didepannya tak merespon apapun. Aomine menengok, menatap mata lawan bicaranya, berkata seolah 'aku akan baik-baik saja'. Kuroko akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkannya untuk saat ini. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan Aomine-kun." Pamitnya, dan berbalik untuk tak lama kemudian sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia juga mulai berjalan kearah Kuroko tadi, hanya saja ia langsung berbelok dipersimpangan pertama, beda dengan Kuroko yang rutenya lurus menuju tempat kekasihnya disana.

.

.

"Aomine!" pemuda berambut merah tua itu memanggil teman-kekasih-nya yang masih berjalan dipekarangan sekolah. Kagami Taiga sudah berdiri disana selama setengah jam hanya untuk menjemput kekasih hitamnya itu.

Aomine yang heran Kagami disini langsung berlari menghampirinya, "Kenapa kau ada disini Bakagami? Sudah kubilang kan? Aku yang akan menjemputmu?"

"Hari ini pelajaran selesai dengan cepat. Hahhh... rasanya melegakan." Ia meregangkan tangannya keatas, "Makanya aku langsung kesini saja. Lagipula tak enak kalau setiap hari kau harus menjemputku. Sekali-kali aku yang menjemputmu juga tak masalah." Lanjutnya.

"Bodoh. Aku kan pacarmu, wajar kan!" si biru menjitak kepala kekasihnya gemas.

Kagami mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit dengan ada rona merah menjalar dikedua pipinya. "Memangnya aku ini apa? Aku juga pacarmu Aho!" dan setelah itu perang mulut antar keduanyapun tak terelakan. saling memaki, melotot, jitak-jitakan dan hal-hal lain yang membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya mundur seribu langkah dari keduanya. Seram, seperti berandalan yang sedang berkelahi. Pikir mereka.

"Hah. Baiklah terserah kau. Lalu hari ini kita mau...nggg...kencan kemana?" setelah lelah adu mulut akhirnya Kagami menyerah dan bertanya, sedikit ragu dengan kata 'kencan' yang ia lontarkan tadi. Entahlah, mungkin satu kata itu agak sedikit _freak_ untuk mereka.

Memasang pose berfikir yang membuat Kagami mendengus geli. Berasa mual melihat orang bodoh yang sama dengannya menunjukan pose seperti itu. "Terserah kau." Katanya, setelah 5 menit memutar otak. kagami menghembuskan nafas yang tak sadar ia tahan dari tadi. Sia-sia dia menunggu si hitam ini berfikir jika jawabannya seperti ini.

"Hah? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku karena ingin merayakan hari jadi kita?" nadanya naik satu oktaf. Membuat gadis-gadis yang tadinya ingin berjalan pulang berhenti dan memandang mereka berdua dengan muka mesum. Gawat, teriakannya malah memberikan tontonan bagi para fujoshi. Pikir Kagami.

Aomine akan membuka suaranya, saat tiba-tiba Kagami menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari area sekolah. Mereka bisa mendengar teriakan kecewa dari para fujoshi tadi. "Kita ke Game Center." Dan sukses membuat kepala Aomine berputar 90 derajat yang tadinya memandang heran kumpulan para gadis tadi jadi memandang heran Kagami didepannya. Tapi ia hanya diam, membiarkan Kagami terus menuntun-menarik-nya ke tempat yang dituju.

15 menit acara seret-menyeret mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai juga didepan Game Center. Aomine dan Kagami berpandangan sebentar. "Ayo!" ajak Aomine yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari pacarnya. Aomine terkekeh, lalu mereka masuk bersamaan.

Arena pertama yang mereka serbu tentu saja _Basketball Mini_. Setelah lelah bermain itu, mereka bermain mobil-mobilan, lalu arena game _Dance_ yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti boyband saat kaki mereka menginjak-injak mengikuti alunan musik. Banyak permainan yang mereka mainkan, sampai 1 jam berlalu dan mereka sudah lelah. Tapi ada satu permainan yang membuat Kagami terus-terusan memandanginya. Aomine yang heran dengan Kagami, langsung mengikuti arah fokus Kagami, dan menemukan _Ufo Catcher_ tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau mau itu?" tanya Aomine tak percaya. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi heran sekaligus aneh.

"Ti..tidak kok." Mengelak. Kagami langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan siap untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi Aomine menahan lengan Kagami dan membawanya kearah _Ufo Catcher_ tadi. "He..hey sudah kubilang kan tidak usah." Kagami terus berontak, ia malu jika harus bilang kalau ia ingin salah satu boneka dari mesin itu. Terlalu _girly_ menurutnya.

"Diamlah!" sekarang mereka sudah sampai didepan mesin itu. "Kau mau yang mana?"

Mata crimson Kagami bergerak ke kanan-kiri, mencari sebuah boneka yang menarik perhatiannya. Saat matanya menangkap sebuah boneka macan kecil yang tersembunyi ditumpukan boneka babi, ia menunjuk antusias. "Itu!"

Aomine memasukan koin dan mulai menggerakan _joystick_ nya. Geser kekanan, mundur sedikit, terlalu mundur, maju sedikit, PAS! Dan Aomine langsung semangat memencet tombol merah. _Catcher_ terus turun.. grep! Dapat! _Catcher_ kembali keatas...terus keatas... bergerak kearah lubang... dan YA! Boneka jatuh sebelum tiba diatas lubang.

Keduanya mendesah kecewa, tapi bukan Aomine namanya jika menyerah, jadi sekali lagi dia mengulang kegiatannya tadi dengan hati-hati. Dan... _catch!_ Boneka tertangkap lagi. _catcher_ kembali bergerak kearah lubang, sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi... Aomine tegang, Kagami menelungkupkan kedua tangannya-berdoa-. _Catcher_ terus maju... dan... PLUNG! Boneka tepat jatuh diatas lubang.

"Yeah!" mereka bersorak. Aomine segera mengambil boneka dibawah dan langsung memberikannya pada Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami? Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia lalu memeluk pacarnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Aomine membeku ditempat. Jarang-jarang Kagami memeluknya duluan. Jadi dia tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini dan balas memeluk Kagami. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka setelah 2 menit. Kagami tersenyum. " _Thank's_ Aomine." Ucapnya nyengir.

Ia hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kagami sebagai balasannya. "Kau harus jaga baik-baik boneka itu."

Kagami tersenyum sangat lebar, membuat Aomine ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Pasti."

.

" _Aku akan selalu menjaganya Aomine."_

.

Jalanan disana sepi, hanya ada Aomine yang terus melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Kenangan itu kembali muncul saat tadi ia melewati Game Center yang dulu ia pernah kunjungi bersama Kagami. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sebuah bangunan, yang terlihat seperti Cafe. Aomine berdiri sejenak didepan Cafe tersebut, lalu mulai melangkah masuk.

.

.

"Hey Aomine. Aku lapar." Ucap Kagami yang sekarang duduk dipinggir lapangan basket diikuti Aomine disebelahnya. Mereka baru saja selesai 1 one 1 , setelah pulang dari Game Center. Aomine yang sedang meneguk Pocarinya langsung beralih pandangan ke Kagami. "Mau ke Majiba?" tawarnya.

Kagami menggeleng. "Kita cari tempat yang dekat dari sini saja. Perutku sudah tak sabar." Aomine mendengus, ia melihat Kagami yang sedang mengusap-usap perutnya. Menaikan satu alisnya heran, 'seperti ibu-ibu hamil' pikirnya.

"Berhentilah mengusap-usap perutmu! Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang hamil." Ejeknya.

 **Bugh**

Sebuah botol Pocary sukses mengenai wajah sexy Aomine "Jangan bicara sembarangan Aho!" wajah kagami sekarang sudah semerah rambutnya. Aomine megusap wajahnya, _home run_ dari kekasihnya itu membuat wajahnya serasa mati rasa.

"Kalau gitu kita pergi ke Cafe yang tadi kita lewati saja. Kulihat makanannya cukup enak-enak." Tunjuk Aomine kearah kafe yang tak jauh dari mereka.

" _Cel...le...ron.._ " gumam Kagami, melafalkan tulisan besar diatas pintu masuk cafe tersebut.

"jadi... bagaimana?" Aomine memastikan.

Kagami berdiri dari duduknya, menenteng tasnya. "Ayo!" ajaknya ceria dan berjalan mendahului Aomine. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Aomine.

" _Irasaimase_..." pegawai Cafe dengan baju maid yang manis menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

Kagami kikuk, dan Aomine melengang menuju kursi tak peduli. Sudah kebal dengan cewek-cewek berbusana _cute_ macam itu. Ia memilih tempat duduk dipojok dekat dengan jendela. Sedangkan Kagami? ia memesan makanan ke counter.

"Mmmmm... _Burger Special Cheese Belgia, Cheese Founde, French Fries Deluxe, Strawberry Sundae,_ dan _Creamy Coffe Fresh_." Kagami memesan dengan antusias. "Kau pesan apa Aomine?"

Aomine _specchless_. Mukanya menatap horror ke kagami. ia baru saja datang, niatnya ingin memeriksa tapi naasnya langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang naudzubillah sekali.

"Aomine.." Kagami melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan kekasihnya.

Si hitam meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Ka...kau mau pesan itu semua?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kagami.

"Batalkan!" titah Aomine tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"Ha..hah? apa maksudmu? Kau sudah tahu kan kalo makanku memang banyak aho?!" bentak Kagami.

"Cih. Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi sekarang masalahnya. Ngggg... aku... itu... maksudku.. uangku tak akan cukup untuk mentraktirmu." Pemuda dekil itu mengusap tengkuknya, wajahnya ia palingkan agar kekasihnya itu tak dapat melihat rona merah dikedua pipinya. Yang sebenarnya ia malu mengatakannya.

Kagami mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Pfftt..." ia menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa mendengar penuturan jujur dari Aomine.

"O..oy!" sial! Aomine benar-benar malu sekarang. Tangan Kagami tiba-tiba berada dipunggungnya, menepuk-nepuknya masih dengan menahan tawa. Njirrr, dia merasa tertelanjangi.

"Ha..ha.. tenang saja Aomine. Aku bayar sendiri kok." Lalu Kagami mengeluarkan dompetnya, bersiap mengambil uang sesuai _bill_ yang tertera dimesin kasir. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit coklat menghentikan aktifitasnya, menutup dompetnya. "A..aomine?"

"Tidak bisa!" tegasnya. "Tak boleh! Hari ini kan hari _**special**_ kita. Jadi, aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Manik _sapphire_ itu menatap _crimson_ dengan tajam. Seolah berkata 'Tak ada penolakan!'.

"Tapi..." Kagami ragu. Ia merasa tak enak pada kekasihnya yang tengah dilanda krisis uang.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" Aomine menggeleng. "Kau pergilah duluan ke meja. Aku yang akan mengambilkan pesananmu."

Kagami tak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya mematung disana seolah sedang berfikir, tapi setelah kurang lebih satu menit berfikir-entah apa-ia mengangguk. "Baiklah." Dan dengan itu, ia langsung melenggang pergi ke meja yang sudah ditempati aomine tadi.

Setelah merasa Kagami tak ada lagi. Aomine memulai aksinya. Ia menatap kasir ragu-ragu.

"A..ano.. sebenarnya uangku tak cukup. Apa aku bisa nggg... membayar kekurangannya dengan ini?" tanyanya lalu memperlihatkan jam tangan berwarna coklat tua dari saku celananya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berbaju maid mendekat dan terkekeh. "Tidak usah." Katanya dan mencegah tangan Aomine yang menyodorkan jam tangan ke kasir. "Khusus untukmu aku berikan setengah harga." Si gadis mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tangannya membentuk gestur angka 1 yang ia tempelkan dipipinya.

Aomine melongo. Apa dia fansnya? Pikirnya ge'er.

"Aku pemilik Cafe ini." Jelasnya seolah tahu jika Aomine butuh penjelasan. "Dia pacarmu kan?" bisiknya sambil menunjuk Kagami yang sedang memainkan boneka macan yang didapatnya tadi dari Game Center.

 **Blush**

Rona merah menjalar dipipi sexy Aomine. Si gadis hanya terkekeh gemas melihatnya. "Kalian manis sekali." Sipemilik Cafe malah ber _fangirlingan_ ria. Aomine _sweatdrop._

"Ja..jadi aku hanya tinggal bayar setengahnya? Apa tak apa? Memang hari ini hari apa ada diskonnya?" tanya Aomine bertubi-tubi. Pemilik Cafe tambah gemas melihatnya ia lalu mencubit pipi Aomine.

"Aww.. hey!"

"Hahaha.. gomen. Aku memang suka melihat pasangan manis seperti kalian berdua. Kalian cocok. Kau bertanya kenapa aku memberi diskon?" Aomine mengangguk. "Hari ini hari jadi kalian kan?"

Aomine membeku. _The heck!_ Darimana dia tahu? "Tadi aku dengar pembicaraan kalian." Si gadis memukul-mukul pundak Aomine. Si pemilik pundak meringis.

" _Saa_... setelah kau membayar. Kau langsung duduk saja. Aku akan mengantarkan pesanananmu." Dan si gadis langsung berlalu meninggalkan Aomine yang masih meringis. Menuruti perkataan gadis tadi ia lalu membayar-setengah-nya dan menyusul kekasihnya yang tengah menunggu dimeja.

"Mana pesanannya?" tanya Kagami, alis cabangnya naik satu. Melihat Aomine tak membawa apapun.

"Nanti diantarkan pelayan." Aomine menopang dagunya, menatap keluar jendela tepat disamping kanannya. Kagami hanya berkata 'oh'.

Setelah 10 menit sibuk sendiri. Akhirnya pesanan datang. "Silahkan.." si gadis pemilik Cafe tadi menaruh pesanan pasangan didepannya lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ucap Aomine ramah.

Pemuda didepannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Jarang sekali melihat kekasih hitamnya itu ramah kepada orang lain.

"Sama-sama." Si gadis menjawab ceria. "Ah.. aku Yurino Maki. Kalian?" tanyanya tak tahu malu.

"Ka..Kagami Taiga." "Aomine Daiki." Jawab mereka bergantian.

Yurino tersenyum. "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku ya." Ucapnya lalu berbalik hendak berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tapi- "Oh. Dan _Happy Anniversary_."

Kagami kicep. Lalu memandang Aomine, mata _crimson_ menatap lekat-lekat mata kekasihnya. Ia butuh penjelasan. Tapi kekasihnya itu hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Dia tahu sendiri. Sudahlah ayo makan!" Kagami diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Si merah melahap semua pesanannya dengan rakus, sedangkan si biru hanya memandang geli kekasihnya itu sambil menyesap coffenya. Sesekali dia membersihkan remah-remah dibibir pemuda _crimson_ itu. Dan sesekali juga mereka suap-suapan.

Semua makanan sudah habis, Kagami mengusap-usap perut buncitnya sambil berjalan dibelakang Aomine menuju pintu keluar.

"Aomine-kun! Kagami-kun!" teriakan seorang gadis sukses membuat mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang. Itu Yurino!

"Ada apa?" Kagami bertanya. Dan dibalas senyuman merekah dari gadis itu. "Ini untuk kalian." Dia memberikan sesuatu ke tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Gelang...?" " _Couple_...?"

Yurino mengangguk antusias. "Itu hadiah _Anniversary_ ku untuk kalian."

" _Arigatou._ " " _Thank's._ " Jawab mereka serempak.

" _Jaa_... kapan-kapan datang lagi ya!" gadis super ceria itu terus melambai ke arah Aomine dan Kagami yang berjalan menjauh.

"Waw.. bagus juga." Kagum Kagami saat gelang simple berwarna Biru dan Merah yang melilit terpasang dipergelangan tangannya dan pergelangan tangan Aomine.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa _Anniversary_ kita terasa begitu banyak kejutan." Ucap Aomine, tak mengindahkan kekaguman Kagami pada hadiah baru mereka.

Kekasih disampingnya menoleh. Lalu tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Justru bagus kan. Berarti, Banyak orang yang berbahagia atas hubungan kita."

Aomine juga ikut tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Kagami sayang. "Kuharap kita tak akan terpisah." Ucapnya. Lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kagami.

.

" _Bodoh. Tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama."_

.

" _Irashaimass_... eh, Aomine-kun!" sapa gadis _a.k.a_ Yurino. Dan saat Aomine yang datang ia sangat kaget. "Wah _Hisashiburi_..." gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Lalu menengok ke kiri dan kanan disamping Aomine seperti mencari sesuatu. "Loh, Kagami-kun mana?" tanyanya.

Pemuda hitam itu mencoba tersenyum, meskipun yang keluar hanya senyuman paksa. "Dia... tak bisa datang." Jawabnya berusaha senormal mungkin.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ini tahun ke 2 kalian kan?"

"Hm." Aomine langsung berjalan menuju meja favoritnya. Dipojok. Gadis itu hanya menatap punggung Aomine. Entah kenapa suasananya terasa suram, tapi dia tak berani bertanya. Mungkin itu urusan pribadi mereka.

Aomine menyesap coffe yang ia pesan tadi. Menatap kosong jalan seperti biasa. Rasa pahit coffe yang menyentuh lidahnya terasa begitu beribu kali lipat pahit dari 1 tahun yang lalu.

" _Kuso_...uhuk!" rutuknya saat tak sengaja kopi itu tersedak ditenggorokannya.

 **Tes... tes...**

Butiran-butiran air dari langit mulai berjatuhan kepermukaan bumi. Hujan! Tiba-tiba saja hujan bertambah deras. Aomine menghela nafas, menatap warna hitam coffe digelasnya.

"Saat itu juga hujan..." gumamnya.

.

.

 **Tes... Tes...**

"Ah hujan!" pekik Kagami. mereka kini tengah berjalan pulang setelah makan diCafe Celleron dekat tempat mereka 1 on 1 tadi.

"Sial.. aku tak membawa payung. Cepat kesini!" Aomine menarik tangan Kagami menuju kesebuah toko terdekat untuk berteduh. Disana ia melihat seorang gadis SMA yang sedang berteduh juga tapi Aomine tidak peduli, mereka langsung berdiri disana.

"Hujannya deras." Kagami menggosok-goskan kedua tangannya, suhu malam ini begitu dingin mungkin ditambah efek hujan juga.

Aomine yang melihat Kagami disampingnya menggigil jadi khawatir. Ia lalu membuka blazer seragamnya dan memakaikannya ke pundak Kagami yang kebetulan kekasihnya itu hanya memakai seragam putihnya saja.

"Eh?" kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine. Kagami lalu menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya yang juga kedinginan. "Aho! Kau juga kedinginan kan? Kau pakai saja blazermu!" Kagami akan memberikan kembali blazer itu jika Aomine tidak menahannya.

"Sudah pakai saja. Jangan keras kepala!"

"Yang keras kepala itu kau tahu!" Kagami berteriak. "Ssssttt... pelankan suaramu bodoh!" Aomine memberi gestur jari telunjuk didepan bibir. Kagami hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." gadis disamping Kagami yang juga berteduh disana tiba-tiba terbatuk. Bibirnya pucat, sepertinya dia juga kedinginan. Kagami jadi tak tega melihatnya.

 **Pluk**

"Eh?!" gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Kagami yang sedang memasangkan blazer kepundaknya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kagami

Wajah gadis itu memerah. " _Ha.. Ha'i. Arigatou_." Dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kagami.

Sedangkan disisi lain. Aomine melirik tak suka kearah dua orang tadi. "Kenapa kau berikan blazerku ke orang lain?!" Aomine tiba-tiba marah.

Kagami yang melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba marah hanya membelakakan matanya tak percaya. "Kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tak marah. Aku hanya tak suka kau terlalu baik kepada orang lain."

"Astaga. Dia kedinginan Aomine. Apa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis seperti itu?"

Tapi Aomine hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Oh ya tentu saja, kau kan _ **straight**_ dan aku _**gay**_. Wajar saja. Haha.."

Kagami menatap Aomine tak suka. "Kenapa kau membawa-bawa orientasi sexual sih?"

"Aku hanya berkata fakta Kagami. kau normal, wajar saja kalau kau tak tahan melihat gadis cantik kedinginan kan? Sedangkan aku...ah sudahlah. Harusnya aku tak menembakmu waktu itu sehingga kau bisa menikmati hidup normalmu dengan bahagia."

Kagami menatap tak percaya kekasihnya. Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak percaya kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah. Aku tahu kau cemburu-"

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu. Aku memang cemburu. Jadi bersenang-senanglah dengannya. Aku tak akan menganggu kalian." Perkataan kagami terpotong oleh ucapan Aomine. Dan ia langsung melangkah menyeberang jalan, menjauh meninggalkan Kagami. membiarkan dirinya terguyur hujan.

"Aomine tunggu!"

Aomine bisa mendengar Kagami yang terus-terusan memanggilnya dibelakang. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbalik dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, tapi tidak! Ia ternyata baru sadar sekarang bahwa ia sudah merenggut kebahagiaan Kagami yang sesungguhnya sebagai orang normal. Jadi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menggubris panggilan Kagami.

Oke, Aomine akui. Kagami itu selalu baik pada orang lain, selalu perhatian. Aomine maklumi itu, tapi.. entah kenapa sekarang rasanya beda. Kagami begitu senang saat menolong gadis tadi, dan gadis itupun sama. seperti pasangan impian eh?

Entah suara hujan malam ini begitu deras atau Kagami yang terlalu fokus pada orang didepannya. Ia tak menyadari jika sebuah truk sedang melaju dengan cepat kearahnya.

 **Titttt.. Titttt...**

Kagami merasa mendengar sesuatu, dan saat ia menoleh...

 **Ckitttt... Brak...**

Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat.

Aomine terus berjalan meskipun ia tak mendengar suara Kagami lagi. Mungkin dia sudah berhenti mengejarnya, pikirnya. Tapi saat ia melihat orang-orang berlari kearah berlawanan dengan Aomine. Ia penasaran, akhirnya ia pun berlari mengikuti orang-orang tadi. Perasaannya sungguh tak enak, ah tapi tidak! Aomine mengabaikannya.

Dan disana ia melihat, Kagami tergeletak dengan darah mengalir deras dikepalanya dikerumuni banyak orang. Hatinya terasa bagai tersayat pisau, matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "KAGAMI!"

Dengan secepat kilat Aomine berlari menghampiri tubuh Kagami. lalu mnariknya kedalam pelukan. "Kagami! Kagami! bertahanlah! Oy cepat panggilkan _ambulance_!" titahnya pada orang-orang. Dan mereka langsung berbondong-bondong menelpon _ambulance._

"A...a...a..o...m..ine.." tangan Kagami berusaha menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi Aomine.

"Kagami kumohon bertahanlah!" Aomine mengenggam tangan Kagami. "Maaf.. maafkan aku.." Aomine tidak kuat lagi, ia.. menangis.

Kagami hanya tersenyum. "A...ak..u.. ba..ha..gia.. men...ja..di.. pa..ca..rmu.."

"Bodoh! Diamlah. _Ambulance_ akan segera datang."

"A...k..u me...nci...nt..aimu." tangan dingin Kagami merosot dari pipi Aomine. Matanya tertutup dan tak ada pergerakan apapun.

"Kagami! oy Kagami!" Aomine mengguncang tubuh Kagami. tapi nihil, kekasihnya tak kunjung ada pergerakan juga.

"Kagami...!"

.

" _Kau itu bahagiaku Aomine."_

.

Aomine berdiri. Bersiap meninggalkan Cafe tersebut.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Aomine-kun?" Yurino tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Aomine.

Hanya anggukan sebagai balasannya. "Oh ya. Apa kau punya sebuket bunga Yurino? Aku sedang malas untuk ke toko bunga."

"Bunga... ya? Rasanya aku punya. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Tak butuh waktu lama. Gadis itu kembali dengan membawa sebuket bunga Lili. "Ini. Memangnya untuk siapa?"

Aomine tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum. "Untuk seseorang." Dan Aomine langsung melangkah keluar. Menuju tempat tujuan terakhirnya...

...Pemakaman!

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti, seolah berkata semua kepingan kenangan tanggal 10 Mei itu telah selesai diputar. Aomine berdiri, setelah menaruh sebuket bunga diatas sebuah makam. Ia tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

.

.

 **Cklek**

" _Tadaima!_ "

" _Okaeri_ Aomine."

Keduanya tersenyum. Mata _crimson_ itu menatap Aomine gembira.

"Apa kau sudah mengunjungi makan supir truk itu?"

Aomine berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk disamping kekasihnya yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Tenang.. sudah kok." Jawabnya sambil mengelus tangan Kagami.

Pemuda _crimson_ itu tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Kalau saja supir itu tak berusaha mencoba menghindar, mungkin aku benar-benar sudah mati sekarang. Haha." Tangannya mengelus kepala boneka macan yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Bodoh! Jangan berkata yang bukan-bukan. Aku... tak ingin kehilanganmu." Kagami menoleh.

"Kita kan sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama." Cengiran itu menghiasi wajah pucat Kagami, membuat Aomine tersenyum.

"Oh.. ya. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maaf.. aku tadi pergi ke Cafe milik Yurino."

"Ehhh... sudah lama ya. Aku juga ingin pergi kesana." Kagami berujar gembira.

"Kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kita kesana oke?!"

Kagami hanya mengangguk antusias.

Si hitam hanya terkekeh. Kagaminya ternyata masih sama dengan Kagaminya yang dulu. Meskipun... ia tak bisa bermain basket dan melompat seperti dulu lagi karena kedua kakinya diamputasi. Ya, dia tak punya kaki sekarang karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Dan koma selama 6 bulan lebih, ia juga harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama kurang lebih 1 tahun untuk terapi.

Tapi anehnya Kagami tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Seolah kehilangan kakinya itu bukan masalah.

"Kagami..."

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak bersikap berlebihan seperti itu."

Kagami menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kan, ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku senang, itu berarti kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Hehe."

Aomine mendengus. "Dasar!"

 **Cup**

Ia mencium bibir Kagami singkat. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Sangatttt mencintaimu."

"Meskipun aku tak punya kaki?"

"Aku tak memandang fisik Kagami! aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Lagipula..."

Aomine mendekat, memposisikan bibirnya didekat telinga Kagami untuk kemudian berbisik. "Kita masih bisa melakukan 'itu' walaupun tanpa kaki." Aomine menyeringai.

 **Blush**

"Ahomine!" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Hahaha... _I love you_..." ah, Aomine tersenyum manis. Andai saja Kagami bisa melihatnya. Tapi entah kenapa Kagami juga malah ikut tersenyum.

" _Me too_..." dan mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, menyalurkan rasa kasih mereka dengan lembut.

 _See?_ Alasan kenapa Kagami tak masalah kehilangan kakinya adalah karena Kagami sudah bahagia. Dan kebahagiaannya itu ialah Aomine, orang yang ia cintai dan yang mencintainya.

.

The End

.

 **A/N** : Apa ini? argghhhh... entahlah ini fic gaje dadakan apaan. idenya muncul begitu aja. sebenernya ini fic cuma curahan hati author yg kangen dgn 'itu'. cieeee! emang tau siapa? / enggak / klo gk tau biar author kasih tahu :3 sebenarnya... author kangen sama 'dia' yg udah meninggal hiks... kejadiannya sama kaya Kagami ketabrak mobil.. hiks... dia...

...Thomas.. Kucing kesyangan Author waktu SD... huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!

apa? *senyum manis*

(Bunuh Author yuk!)

tidak!jangan!

masih ada yg mau aku sampein!

ekhem *cek mik* Oke.. nice... *tarik nafas..hembuskan*

Otanjoubi Omedeto Kak **Ffureiya** *tebar competi* sesuai janji, ini fic buat dikau tersayang /lebay!/ aku gabungin sama event AOKAGALAXY. moga suka ya... siapin entro*stop aja biar gak mencret baca fic ku ini :v/ dan juga moga cpet dpet jodo kak :v /

oke deh.. cukup bacotnya. sebelum saya dibunuh massa...

keberatan buat **Review**?


End file.
